


墨水瓶里装着的是？

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	墨水瓶里装着的是？

＃hp paro  
＃不明显的幼驯染设，微雀獭

在这个宁静得禁林里分不清是风或野兽的啸声也微弱的晚上，若是让我们从格兰芬多塔楼外，数十个小狮子们深夜仍灯火通明，溢泻出橙红色光辉的玻璃窗挑出其中一个去观察，那必然要来自林煐岷和朴佑镇所生活的那间宿舍——因为他们太聒噪了，不是指言语上声带的振动，而是年轻人从回到休息室开始至今，坠入爱河时咚咚不止的心跳声，惊扰了寂静的夜。

“啊！朴佑镇！别再看过来了...”

身材颀长的男生几乎整个上身都俯伏在宿舍配给的木书桌上，因为是能从魔法史论文和魁地奇训练中脱身，让人稍稍喘息的夜晚，林煐岷早已换了身浅米色睡衣，上下身两件，原材料据说来自北爱尔兰那里新发现的绵羊，它们的毛发在晚上会发热，所以在冬天几乎成为了难以入手的热销款......

顺带一提，这是圣诞节那天早上，不知道哪头猫头鹰叼着砸在他还未梳理好的头上的——一份神秘礼物，银锻丝带漂亮地打了个蝴蝶结，随之扣上的纸签没有处名，只有一句潦草的生日快乐，包裹上是一根猫头鹰不小心落下的羽毛，柔软也雪白，像礼堂窗台上刚融化的新雪，像手上搅拌一圈又一圈的蘑菇忌廉汤。

学校里养雪鸮的人不多，或者说，知道他生日在圣诞节的人也不多。他抬起下垂眼，不经意看了看另一端长袍内搭是墨绿色，几乎没听见餐具碰撞声的长桌。

然后像那天早上一样，朴佑镇用手肘撞了撞林煐岷的一边肩膀，不同的是他现在正盘坐在宿舍里摆满巧克力蛙和薄荷硬糖从玻璃瓶倒泻得到处都是，林煐岷那张常被用作零食派对主场的厚实床垫上，后者的袖口被这么一撞差点又沾了一旁信纸未干透的墨水，他再嚷嚷喊了一声朴佑镇的名字，面包脸颊生气又带分苦恼地鼔了起来。

“哥，你都傻坐半天了。”

朴佑镇在床上用林煐岷写到一半作废的信纸写了几只字，便悠悠折起了什么，他瞟了眼哥哥尖端焉焉垂下的羽毛笔，又无声地替人摇摇头，心里想其实煐岷哥无论写什么，东贤哥也会高兴嘛——林煐岷把弟弟的无奈看在眼里，也仅仅是看在眼里，叹着气提起羽毛笔再沾了沾墨水，他说

“你也知道，我的墨水瓶里没有什么像样的情话......”

“我懂的哥，它只是——装了启信人的名字。”

一只纸麻雀在朴佑镇手上成形，他趁林煐岷不注意时，低头朝手心般小小的动物吹一口气，让它在月色下承载几句稚嫩的诗行，飞往爱意吐露的对象所在。

小麻雀直落不断移动的楼梯，穿过地牢铺有青苔的湿滑石柱间，在微晃灯火的指引下准确地找到了李大辉长袍上的帽兜，便拍拍朴佑镇折出的翅膀，一如既往，像在他们课节交替的时候，纯熟地钻了进去。

“大辉呀，帽子里是什么？麻雀？”

尽管金东贤温润的声音已在幽静得能听见鱼群在窗外游过的休息室里放轻再放轻，李大辉还是因为哥哥的提问吓得差点要从原先软瘫着的扶手椅上弹起来，他在金东贤要向自己圆滚滚的后脑勺伸出手时，赶忙将朴佑镇平日和他课上闲聊用的纸鸟拿出来，殊不知那个看着心情不错的哥哥只是揉了揉把自己的头发，壁炉辉红的火光映得他的笑容更是温暖。

“哎一古，我们大辉收到情书了？”

李大辉挪了挪位置给金东贤，但后者摇摇头，说内容要小孩自己看，临走前还不忘替弟弟找了张毛绒绒的毯子披上，在他转身走上通往寝室的楼梯时，拆开小麻雀的李大辉刚好看到朴佑镇的字，从椅背探出脑袋叫住了人。

“东贤哥，明天去霍格莫德噢？”

“哎？嗯，有想带的东西吗？”

“巧克力球、太妃糖、糖丝羽毛笔...... ”

“打停打停！这也太多了吧...”

李大辉眨眨眼睛，不加思索地回应他按着太阳穴记下糖果名称的哥哥。

“你和煐岷哥一定能都带回来的，爱你哟哥～”

语毕，他重新靠卧在软绵绵的扶手椅上，被揭到反面的信纸有闪着微光的墨水痕迹，于是等金东贤一开始趄趑的脚步声也渐渐远去，他带着它躲到毛毯之下，看到了小小的银河。

第二天，林煐岷和金东贤并肩在雪地上走着。

两人各自一红一绿的围巾撘配在圣诞节后似乎再没有那么多欢愉的气氛，前几天金东贤在舞会上拉着自己的手到挂有槲寄生花圈的走廊喘口气时，林煐岷还没有太在意会不会有他们同院的人发现这对奇特的、呃，童年时的好朋友，格兰芬多和斯莱特林是出了名的水火不融，这是林煐岷入学不久便从一些高年级生的冷眼中意识到的事。

起初，他还会悄悄朝转堂时能在走廊碰见的金东贤挥挥手，到后来金东贤身边一同系着墨绿色领带的人也少了起来，他就再没有这样做过，他们的一切在之后便奇妙地恢复了正常——正常的学院生活、正常的人际关系...只有他对金东贤的感情脱了轨道，根在地下无节制生长，却开不出一朵长久的花。

“有时候我也搞不懂哥，明明你知道东贤哥根本不在意那些有的没的—— ”

朴佑镇一天在魁地奇后对摔断了手臂，还执意在金东贤来探望时装睡的林煐岷说，一开始他还只当那是小麻雀的吱吱喳喳，床柜上的花被更换了一束又一束，直至后来在校医院工作的田雄疑惑地看向门口，嘴里念念有词时，难得清晨能起床的林煐岷问他在看什么吗，田雄惊讶地回头，随后有些迟疑地应道。

“东贤还没来呢，这几天他都在帮忙。”

“一大早上？”

“嗯，可能因为早上没那么多人吧。”

田雄看了看林煐岷放在一旁椅子上的院徽，待他侧着脑袋想要给这个年轻人一些建议时，病床上的人已经消失得无影无踪，只留下枕头上浅浅的凹陷。

原来那天金东贤感冒了，林煐岷想躲在和朴佑镇玩得很好的李大辉背后，偷偷进去斯莱特林的休息室找金东贤，最后还是因为体型差太大而作罢，后者本来不想再理会笨蛋哥哥，最后还是在牛奶面包彻底软塌时哼哼几声，说会替哥哥传话啦传话，等李大辉小声说出口令后，林煐岷便在湿冷的地牢里等待人回来——虽然他几乎要觉得，收到回复的概率一定比在魔法史的小测里合格更要低。

于是他直接迎来了鼻尖红红的金东贤。

“呃...东贤你、”

“哥伤还没好，怎么跑出来了。”

啊，原来猫咪生气时除了竖起茸茸的毛发，像宝石般的眼睛瞪大了也很可爱——

林煐岷不自然地用另一边原好的手摸摸后颈，哑着口想不出什么托辞，“我有些担心... ”他最后放弃了挣扎，牵过金东贤的手轻轻晃动，又像小时候他们并肩走去草地上嬉戏时，狡猾又无声息地勾住了对方的尾指。

……

当金东贤已经绕着放空思绪的林煐岷在雪地踩出第二个心心，后者终于回过神来，急急忙忙从袍子暗格拿出了昨夜那封含着三颗薄荷硬糖才写出的信。

“哥？”

“啊...这是给你的。”

林煐岷将信放到金东贤手上，天空开始再落下细雪，在纸上结成无数朵晶莹的花朵。

“我要现在拆开吗？”

“回去看也可以，不要紧。”

结果，金东贤还真坏心眼地选择回去再看，这使我们仍未得知林煐岷的墨水瓶里装着的是什么，它的主人曾叹着气表示里面可没有情话；朴佑镇说可能有薄荷硬糖透绿的碎片，因为他闻见墨水苦苦甜甜的味道渗进了字迹间；李大辉说可能有星星的尘埃，因为林煐岷飞行那么好，捞一瓶银河水难不倒他；田雄没看过林煐岷的墨水瓶，但他猜信里一定有提及花，因为金东贤悄悄到病房换上新一束花朵后，林煐岷都夸赞过她们——听到这里，想必林煐岷用它写出什么浪漫的诗句，浅白的真心话，金东贤也会为那一字一句感到高兴吧。

End


End file.
